A Kiss
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Two chapter-One-shot: Maybe he was dreaming, but he didn't know. And how the hell would he believe that he kissed Lucy, for three times. I mean, no one would believe that. RoLu. Rated T for Rogue's sexiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A Kiss  
**

**Summary:** Maybe he was dreaming, but he didn't know. And how the hell would he believe that he kissed Lucy, for three times. I mean, no one would believe that.

**A/N:** Hihihi! I was so hyped up while writing this! It's so hot and sexy, I felt the kinkiness for a second XD Hahaha, but I forgot about it for a minute :)) Anyway, please don't sue for making you guys blush like crazy at this story! Oh, this is a secret santa gift for **rjanarielle!** And thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this story, I know you liked it as much as I did xD

Well, read! READ!

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship (Sorta?)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

**_~Will I kiss you... or will you kiss me?~_**

* * *

Rogue propped up his arm and leaned his aching head in the palm of his hand. A snicker was heard behind him and he grunted in reply, he hated hangovers. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked up to find Sting now standing in front of him, a smirk on his face.

"Oh believe me Rogue, you were pretty out of character last night," the blonde said and grinned. He stared at Rogue mischievously and the brunette rolled his eyes.

"Haha, I know right?" Rogue said sarcastically.

Sting snickered, "I'm serious here! You were practically, will I kiss you or will you kiss me?" He laughed loudly and Rogue's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Stop joking you idiot, my head is aching."

Sting stopped laughing and looked at him in amusement. He raised a brow and an evil smile formed on his lips, "Ho, ho, what is this? Rogue doesn't know what he did last night."

"No, I don't. And I don't care if I killed a lady for being annoying or whatever, just leave me alone," the brunette said and hissed, clutching his head. He heard Sting laugh once again and he glared at him.

"You really don't care?" the blonde asked, grinning proudly somehow. Rogue nodded in response and the blonde hummed.

He smirked, "Okay then, wait here. I'll go get something…" He then whispered so lowly that even Rogue didn't hear, "or someone…"

Rogue trailed Sting's exiting body with his eyes and watched him leave their apartment. The door shut close and the brunette sighed in relief, savoring the moment of peace. He took out a pain reliever from who-knows-where and drank it with a glass of water. He inhaled and lied back on the couch, placing an arm over his eyes.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a memory struck him.

"_Will I kiss you… or will you kiss me?"_

Rogue's arm slammed down on the couch as his eyes flew open. Was that his voice just now? It sounded really husky and… drunk.

"_But you know, you're a little naïve. But I'll teach you a little something… the three kisses. It's quite simple and pretty fun. You'll enjo—"_

The voice suddenly stopped and he looked at Sting who now stood before him. Rogue looked at him and raised a brow, but the blonde only smirked. The brunette was about to close his eyes once again when he heard a small cough.

The brunette looked up and nearly choked as he saw Lucy Heartfilia towering over him, a blush on her cheeks. She fidgeted with her fingers and looked like she was stepping back. Sting in the meantime was preventing Lucy from leaving the building. She was after all, nervous.

Rogue sighed and placed an arm over his eyes, "Why is the Celestial Mage here?"

Sting smirked victoriously and swung an arm around the other blonde. Lucy blushed and yelled at him but the dragon slayer ignored her. "You see Rogue, you did something to the little Celestial Mage here that made her blush a thousand fold," he started and grinned evilly. Lucy blushed harder and covered his mouth, but she couldn't prevent the small smile forming on her face as well.

Rogue dropped his arm and stared at the two blondes in confusion. He observed the female blonde well and noticed that her lips were swollen and bruised a little – which he raised a brow at. Lucy noticed him staring at her lips and she licked them nervously. She winced as Rogue licked his' as well. Sting grinned slyly at the exchange and just continued staring at his friend. He knew that the brunette was clueless, and he was dying to tell him what he did but there would be no thrill if he did so.

"I don't get it," Rogue said and gave up. He sat up and clasped his hands over his head. "What are you talking about anyway? I'm confused," he mumbled and stared at Lucy who fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"And what's up with you being so shy? You weren't always like this, were you?" he said and stared at the blonde's brown eyes. He felt goose bumps suddenly crawl across his skin and a memory flashed in his head, and quite a long one at that.

"_Go Rogue! Go Rogue!" the people in the guild chanted. Rogue gulped down another bottle of beer and slammed it down on the table. He was battling with Cana and he was trying his best to keep up with the woman. _

_Cana smirked, "Can you still do it?" A hiccup escaped her lips and she felt light-headed. The dragon slayer nodded and gulped down another bottle._

"_I can still do it."_

_Cana smirked and grabbed another bottle as well, and she drank it in one gulp. After a few more bottles, Cana was found on the floor and Rogue was declared as a winner. Macao and Wakaba couldn't believe that there was another person who could battle Cana in drinking. Rogue smirked at the compliment – he took it like that – and headed his way over to a certain blonde woman._

_The blonde was doing her usual thing, just chatting with Mira however the barmaid went to tend her other friends so Lucy was left just drinking a cup of vodka. Lucy took another sip and winced at the taste, but she took another sip and gradually liked the taste. Just when she was about to drink the whole cup, Rogue sat beside her._

"_Yo Lucy," he said in a husky voice, smiling at Lucy with half-lidded eyes. Lucy shuddered at his voice and blushed._

_She smiled, "Hi Rogue." She took another sip and ignored the brunette's roaming eyes. She took note of the fact that Rogue licked his lips when she took another sip and stretched out her cup. "Do you want some?" she asked._

_Rogue grinned and shook his head. "No, it's fine. I've already drunk too much beer tonight," he said and as if to prove his point, he hiccupped and blinked repeatedly. "See?" he leaned closer to Lucy and whispered in her ear._

_Lucy bit her lip and blushed at the action. She smiled shyly and nodded, "I see." She took another sip while staring at Rogue from the corner of her eye who seemed to be staring back at her. But he didn't stare at her face, or the cup, he was staring at her lips._

_The blonde held the tip of the glass on her lips and allowed it to remain there while she stared at Rogue. After a while of staring, the man chuckled. "Neh Lucy, have you ever been turned on so much before that you're thinking of kissing that person?" he said._

_Lucy remained silent and allowed Rogue to shift closer. He took a whiff of her smell and he hummed, "You smell good."_

_The blonde wanted to smack the man so hard but somehow, she couldn't move from her spot. The brunette inched closer to her face until they were only inches apart. "Will I kiss you… or will you kiss me?" he asked and grinned sexily – she thought – before licking his lips. _

"_But you know you're a little naïve. But I'll teach you a little something… the three kisses. It's quite simple and pretty fun. You'll enjoy it," Rogue said and grinned evilly at the blonde who shuddered, feeling goose bumps crawl over her skin._

'_He's drunk,' Lucy stated in her mind and frowned at the man but couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks from brightening. Rogue noticed this and gave the blonde a peck on the lips._

"_The first kiss, as usual, is simple. Or should I have started on the forehead. Ah, yea, I should have," he stated and kissed the blonde – who went rigid – on the forehead before facing the blonde again._

_Rogue hummed in wonder, "Then the next is, a peck on the lips, the kiss for children." He gently placed a kiss on her lips and smiled after, his eyes twinkling in delight and amusement. He licked his lips again and smirked, "You're red."_

_Lucy glared at him and smacked him on the head. "It's your fault! Who just goes kissing someone out of the blue?" she muttered angrily and the dragon slayer grinned._

"_Me__."_

_Lucy grunted and was about to yell at him when suddenly, he smacked his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she felt his tongue invade her mouth. She stared at his closed eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, her eyes fluttered close. Rogue smirked against the kiss and pushed Lucy against him by the back of her neck. The blonde struggled to push Rogue away but he was a man and he was strong, so she was left vulnerable against his lips._

_Lucy moaned when Rogue bit her lip and then she heard Mira gasp. Her eyes widened in panic and she heard Mira squeal. The blonde muttered a curse in the brunette's mouth and he smirked. Lucy blushed as she came into a realization that everyone was now watching them, some were blushing, others were grinning, and several people were staring at them with jealousy. She suddenly felt her knees go weak as Rogue pulled back. The saliva trail that was left hanging between their lips was all the proof viewers needed that they actually French kissed._

_Lucy blushed as heavily as she panted, glaring at Rogue from her messy bangs. The brunette smirked and licked his lips before humming in satisfaction, "You taste like strawberries. You're delicious." And with that, the man passed out._

_The blonde covered her face in embarrassment and she felt Sting's arm around her shoulders, "So Rogue stole your first kiss eh? How was it?" The female blonde glared at the smirk on his lips and he laughed._

"_Horrible," she lied. She did enjoy it, who doesn't love kissing a hot guy like him anyway? But even if it did happen, he wouldn't remember anyway._

_Plus if she ever told him, he wouldn't even believe her._

Rogue's eyes widened in horrid as he eyed Lucy's swollen lips. He gulped a lump in his throat and licked his lips nervously, suddenly remembering the taste of the Celestial Mage's lips. He started breathing heavily, "Hell no."

Sting grinned, "Oh hell yes, you kissed her! Even I couldn't believe what Gajeel was gaping at until I walked over to the two of you. And believe me; you were pretty engrossed on what you were doing."

Rogue held his face in his hands and refused to look at the female blonde in the eyes, "Oh my God…"

Sting smirked and patted Lucy on the back, "Well, I'll leave you two to talk it out, good luck." And with that, the blonde dragon slayer exited the room.

The two was left with silence, neither of them wanting to start a conversation. Lucy fumbled with her fingers and almost felt like dying for the deafening silence that she didn't even know existed. She sucked in a deep breath and looked around, shifting her weight onto her other leg. Rogue remained covering his face with his hands, unable to look at Lucy for he felt embarrassed and ashamed.

Finally, after a few minutes, the brunette raised his face a little and jerked it to the side. "Sit," he mumbled and kept his face in his hands again. Lucy chewed on her lip and sat beside the brunette who inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm down.

At first, Lucy suddenly felt like leaving and was about to do so when Rogue suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucy stared at Rogue in shock. He lifted his face a little to stare at her, waiting for a reaction. He stared at her with a pleading and apologetic face. Lucy smiled shyly, "No, no, it's fi—"

"You must hate me, am I right? After all, I stole your first kiss and I know girls hate it when that happens to them."

Lucy was silenced at this; she didn't know that he cared about that. Usually, boys wouldn't care if your first kiss was stolen as long as they kissed you and that's it. But Rogue was different. He cared that Lucy was sad – indeed she was but not that much – because he stole her first kiss. She was amazed and didn't know what to say. For a second she thought of just leaving him then and there to make him feel the guilt but she would feel it too, so she smiled sadly at the brunette.

"It's fine, really. I understand you were drunk and everyone does crazy things when they drink," Lucy said and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Plus I did enjoy it," she mumbled lowly and immediately cursed herself for saying it. She stared at Rogue in panic and prayed to the Lords that he didn't hear it.

However, he did and Lucy wanted to kill herself for being so careless.

Rogue lifted his head higher and smirked at the blonde. Lucy shuddered like she did last night and chewed on the inside of her cheek, she didn't like the look he was giving and she felt intimidated. She looked away from his stare and glanced around again. But she just couldn't shake off the fact that she could feel Rogue's intense stare on her side. She clasped her fingers behind her back and fidgeted, staring at a picture of Sting with Rogue.

"You enjoyed it," Lucy heard Rogue repeat the statement. She blushed and looked down at her lap; she could literally hear the grin in his voice.

"D-Did I say that? I d-don't think I did," Lucy stuttered and closed her eyes tight as she felt Rogue shift towards her. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and she stiffened, hearing him chuckle.

"You did, so clearly in fact. Remember that I have a good sound of hearing," he whispered in her ear and Lucy gulped, her hands suddenly feeling all sweaty.

She felt her fingers slip from each other, "O-Oh really?" As much as she loved the feeling of his arm around her, she was still as nervous as hell. She knew it would come to this, but she felt relieved that Rogue was suddenly back to the personality he had last night: mischievous, sly, evil, devious, sexy, keen and cunning.

He grinned, "Yes, really." A shaky breath escaped Lucy's lips and she still refused to open her eyes. He smirked at this and tipped her chin up by his index finger. "Why are you closing your eyes? Come on, open them, I don't bite… much," he said and smiled evasively.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes but suddenly they closed shut as Rogue gave her a peck on the lips. He ran his fingers through Lucy's hair while his arm was still around her shoulders and smiled, "There, I'm sorry."

The blonde blinked and tried to process what had just happened. She opened her mouth and closed it again repeatedly. Frustrated, Lucy took Rogue's face in her hands and smacked his lips against his. Rogue was shocked – of course he was, for a second he thought she was going to slap him – but happily returned the kiss.

It was slow and passionate, unlike the kiss that they shared last night, which was rough, forceful and full of need and lust.

But maybe that was what brought them together, a kiss.

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:** _That was **hot**, though enjoy the different personality That Rogue had. He seems a little dull in the manga. Wonderful as usual and I loved it. I was rushing, so I might have missed some mistakes here and there… XD_

**A/N:** Looks like someone did enjoy it! Hahaha, well this is a late Christmas gift and I was so hyped up to finish this when I thought of it. This was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to add another chapter for what happened after, so stay tuned! And tell me, did you like it and did you blush? ;)

Blame Rogue for his sexiness at that xD

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Secretly In Love, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Kiss  
**

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So here is the second and LAST chapter of A Kiss. I loved writing this, to tell you the truth :) Thank you guys for supporting this story :D Read! I'm sorry, I'm really tired cause I was back from a birthday party. Thank you again **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter.**  
**

Enjoy ^^

**Genre:** Romance, Humor, Friendship (Sorta?)

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

**~I love you~**

* * *

Lucy moaned as Rogue nipped at her neck. She panted heavily and held on Rogue's shoulders for support. He smirked against her skin and hummed, "You're red again." Lucy shuddered at his voice and bit her lip, closing her eyes shut in delight. "Now… are we still going to the guild or not?" Rogue asked and looked up. He grinned at her face and held her wrists above her head.

Lucy chewed on her bottom lip and struggled to refuse but she knew that she herself was enjoying his ministrations. She stared at him hard, "Y-Yes. We have to go Rogue; I want them to know that we're together."

Rogue sighed and kissed her lips before letting go of her wrists. "Fine, but we're continuing this when we get home, okay?" he growled and Lucy nodded. She blushed madly as Rogue kissed her again and grabbed her hand, "Let's go."

They walked out the streets and Lucy suddenly felt giddy inside. Having the people on the streets eyeing them wasn't exactly easy to handle. In fact, she had accidentally squeezed Rogue's hand too hard and saw that he winced.

"I'm sorry."

Rogue shrugged, "It's fine, it wasn't the most painful experience anyway."

Lucy blushed and nodded, trying to ignore the hard beating of her heart. They neared the Fairy Tail building and they walked in, immediately releasing each other's hands as they didn't want everyone to know just yet. A sigh escaped Lucy's lips and she went ahead first, heading towards Mira who was doing her usual thing: talk, smile, tend and serve.

"Mira!" Lucy yelled and waved, a smile beaming on her face. The barmaid looked up and smiled before waving back.

"Hi Lucy! You're a little late than usual, I haven't seen you all day! Where were you?" Mira asked as she set down Lucy's usual order, a melon shake.

The blonde tried to suppress a blush and just smiled shyly. "Oh, well, I had some important things to tend to and it took me almost 5 hours to finish it," she said and rubbed the back of her neck. "But it's all fixed now!" she chirped and Mira smiled.

"That's good to hear. Is it about your novel that's going to be published?

Lucy went rigid, _"Crap, I almost forgot about that."_ She nodded and grinned nervously, "Yup! It's going to be read by my publisher."

"That's lovely to hear Lucy!"

Lucy hummed in agreement and nodded while taking a sip from her drink by a straw. She took a strawberry from the bowl that Mira was holding. "Lucy, that's not for you to eat," the barmaid whined and the blonde laughed.

"Sorry Mira, I'll just have one, please?"

"Fine."

Lucy placed the strawberry between her lips and was about to take a bite when suddenly someone kissed her and took a bite out of it too. Her eyes widened as the half of the strawberry was forced in her mouth once Rogue dipped his tongue in. He leaned back and leered before licking his lips, "You do taste like strawberries, I am right." He smirked when Lucy blushed in irritation and embarrassment before tipping Lucy's chin up by his index finger.

"Mmm, do you have any more strawberries? I'd love to have a few more," Rogue said and grinned cunningly.

He was about to kiss her again on the lips when he suddenly leaned back in surprise.

"Kyaaa!"

Lucy covered her face with her hands and muttered quietly, "I knew this would happen. With Rogue's keen personality, I should have expected this to happen sooner."

Rogue hummed, "Hmm… yes, you should have."

Mira squealed and clutched the fabric of her dress near her chest before jumping up and down. Not long later, Levy joined in the squealing, "Are you two dating?"

Lucy was about to say no when Rogue suddenly swung an arm around her shoulders and he commented with a grin, "Yes, we are, problem?"

Levy and Mira shook their heads quickly before standing on top of the counter. "ATTENTION EVERYONE! Lucy Heartfilia and Rogue Cheney are dating!" they yelled happily.

Silence was the issue here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?"

Lucy buried her humiliated face in the crook of Rogue's neck and decided to take a whiff of his smell. Her eyes widened in realization that he wasn't like any other guy. He didn't smell like perfume, he didn't smell bad, he definitely smelled good. Lucy hummed and nuzzled against his neck once more, he smelled like mint. It was undeniably refreshing.

Rogue looked down at her hair and smirked in amusement. He tapped her back, "Stop sniffing me Luce, you're going to seem like a dog if you keep doing that." The blonde leaned back in surprise to be only caught in a sloppy yet heart-warming kiss.

_Click!_

Lucy moaned into the kiss just before Rogue leaned back to grin at her. "Thanks Lucy, you allowed them to take a picture of us," he said and winked at her.

Lucy's eyes widened and groaned before dragging a hand down her face, "Of course, you're a guy full of surprises after all."

Rogue smirked.

"Mmhm."

* * *

Lucy sighed and lied down on her bed. She eyed Rogue wearily as he closed the door of her room and _locked it_. He walked towards the blonde with a sly smile stretched across his face. Lucy nibbled on her bottom lip nervously and tried to look at anything but him. Unfortunately, the brunette hovered over her and held her wrists once again over her head. "Come on, look at me," he said and grinned before kissing the tip of her nose.

Lucy hesitantly looked at him and her face turned red.

"That's it, good girl."

Lucy whimpered as Rogue bit the lobe of her ear and licked the inside. "So you're sensitive here, eh? Lovely," he said with a grin and dipped down to kiss the blonde. She moaned and struggled to be free from his hands. All she wanted to do was run her hands through his hair, clasp them behind his neck and take his face in her hands. She felt Rogue's tongue slide against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, granting him entrance.

For a while, their tongues fought for dominance but ended in a synchronized dance. Their tongues swirled around each other and Rogue finally released Lucy's hands. She curled her hands in his locks and pressed his head against her, going deeper into his mouth. Rogue parted away for breath and kissed her again.

Lucy gasped for air. "Rogue," she said as Rogue parted for a second. "I…" she was kissed again, "need," he stole another kiss, "air…" she finished and panted heavily as Rogue's forehead rested against hers. She shuddered as she felt the tips of his raven hair tickle her neck and face.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as Rogue trailed butterfly kisses on her neck, "I can't believe this is how wild and naughty the mighty Rogue Cheney is."

Rogue smirked against her skin, "Just like they say, expect the unexpected."

Lucy sucked in a breath as Rogue sucked on her skin. She knew it would leave a mark but she didn't care, she was his now and that's all that mattered. A sudden force made Lucy close her eyes as she yelped, swinging her arms around Rogue's neck. She stared back at him and glared slightly through lusty and tired eyes.

"Hey, that's not nice," the blonde said and pouted.

Rogue chuckled and traced Lucy's lips before planting a kiss on them. "When am I ever nice?" he said and grinned when Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. The brunette unusually dodged her kiss though and her lips just ended on his cheek instead. The blonde frowned in disappointment and untangled her arms from his neck before folding them across her chest.

"You're nice if you at least let me take control. How come you're always on top?" she whined and Rogue chuckled.

"Just now, we've been together for less than a day, Lucy. You get your turn tomorrow," the dragon slayer said and traced the buttons on Lucy's shirt.

"…Unless you want me to stop now and just let you sleep you know I won't let you have your wish today," the brunette smirked as Lucy struggled to decide. She ignored the urge of sleep and watched as Rogue licked his lips. She whimpered and leaned forward, one arm supporting her weight as she hooked an arm around his neck, giving him a kiss just on the corner of his lips.

"Fine…"

Rogue grinned in delight and immediately took off her shirt. He hovered over her and smirked while playing with her hair.

Lucy flushed under his stare and moaned as Rogue french kissed her. He parted a few centimeters away from her lips and whispered against them.

"Get ready for the time of your life with Rogue Cheney, a natural-born-kisser."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "That sounds too cliché—mmph!"

Rogue smirked against her lips and ignored her comment, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:**_I loved it, once again. Beautifully written and wonderfully constructed. And I guess this is the end, I can't believe they went this deep into their relationship when they just began a day ago…_

_Beta's Comments: Once again, beware for commas. Also, you should word phrases differently. But it's all up to you to decide. I guess that's about it, for the major mistakes._

**A/N:** Ughhh, so tired =_= Well that is all for A Kiss! :D It's now... FINISHED! Completed! Say goodbye to it as well ;) I hope you liked it :D

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Forgotten Memories, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
